50 sombras de perversion
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Tres...El no me conviene. Dos...Una parte de mi dice que salga corriendo Uno...Pero esos ojos hacen que quiera probar mas. ¿Que pasara cuando llegue a cero? -Esto debería estar prohibido.-Digo en un jadeo. -El placer no se prohíbe, Isabella.-Dice y besa mi cuello.-Pero si lo esta, eso hace que te desee mas.
1. Chapter 1

Entrevista.

-Ana, ¿Enserio no vas a poder ir?- Le pregunta Kate a Anastasia.

-No, no voy a poder ir. Tengo una cita en una editorial.

Kate tiene una entrevista con Christian Grey, el problema es que hoy justamente hoy amaneció mal, le pidió a Ana que la ayudara a ir a hacer la entrevista pero Ana tiene una entrevista con un editorial hoy.

-Bueno Kate me voy.- Le da un beso en la frente a Kate.- Cuídate, te quiero de regreso a las 5 de la tarde, ni un minuto más.- Anastasia es mi hermana mayor, ella tiene 21 años y yo solo 17.

-Sí, mamá.- Ella me da un codazo.-Es broma Ana, sabes que siempre llego a la hora que dices.- Le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, me da un beso en la frente sale de la casa.

Me voy a mi cuarto a arreglar para el colegio, me pongo mi falda negra, mis medias negras con diseño, mi blusa blanca, un suéter beige, mi moño azul marino, me pongo una diadema amarilla dejo mi cabello suelto y me calzo mis zapatos negros de tacón. Salgo de mi habitación rumbo a la sala ahí se encuentra Kate hablando por teléfono.

-Por favor señorita, dígale al Señor Grey que no podré ir a nuestra cita el día de hoy.- Dice y no sé qué le dicen que su ceño se contrae.- Pero señorita, necesito esta entrevista…-Levanta la vista hacia mí.- Estaré ahí puntualmente.- Cuelga el teléfono, me voltea a ver y sonríe.

Yo tomo mi chaqueta negra, le sonrío de igual forma.

-Bella, sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?- Esa sonrisa es porque quiere algo, yo asiento sin saber porque lo he hecho.- ¿Podrías ir tu a la entrevista con el señor Grey?- Mis ojos se abren grande.

-El colegio.- Digo en un susurro.- Si falto Ana me mata, sabes que no puedo faltar.

-Pero si yo les digo que tienes un compromiso, ellos lo aceptaran. Aparte si les digo que vas a ir a hacer la entrevista a él Señor Grey para la ceremonia de clausura.- Me dice y yo me pongo a pensar en eso.- Bella ayúdame por favor, ya pedí otra fecha pero el Señor Grey está muy ocupado esta semana, y la próxima ya es la clausura, te prometo que es el único favor que te pido.- Me ruega y yo asiento sin estar muy segura.

-Está bien, me prestas tu auto para llegar más rápido.- Le digo y le estiro la mano ella se levanta, y me da un cuaderno en donde tienes escritas las preguntas, un grabadora y las llaves de su auto. Y mi jacketa azul frances- Me voy.- Digo y salgo del departamento.

Bajo por las escaleras a toda velocidad, al llegar a la puerta me encuentro con el de seguridad me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, yo le devuelvo el saludo con la mano Salgo a la calle y me dirijo al Ferrari de Kate, hecho las cosas en el asiento del copiloto. Arranco el carro.

Medito lo que va a ocurrir en unas cuantas horas, conoceré a Christian Grey y le hare una entrevista. Estoy tan nerviosa porque no sé quién es Christian Grey, no sé nada absolutamente nada de él. Solo lo que dijo Ana a Kate. Ni siquiera se en donde es su empresa, yo solo sigo las instrucciones que dicta el GPS del carro de Kate. La empresa se encuentra en Seattle, son las ocho de la mañana y la cita es a los doce días y de Portland a Seattle son cinco horas; yo tengo que recorrer la distancia en menos de cuatro horas para poder estar puntual en la cita.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Steele May, soy hija de Ray Steele y Clara May, tengo una hermana llamada Anastasia, es mayor que yo por tres años. Bueno en realidad es mi media hermana pero nos queremos como si fuéramos hermanas de ambos lados. Cumplo años el 13 de septiembre, físicamente me parezco a mi tía Rene (Hermana de mi papá) pero con los ojos de mi madre los cuales son de un intenso azul, pero emocionalmente soy como mi papá casi no hablo, no me gusta platicar con las personas, soy muy tímida; los que no me conocen traerían que soy una sumisa pero en realidad no, no me gusta la sumisión yo sigo mis propias ordenes, soy un alma libre.

Se tocar el piano y el violín. Cuando mis padres se separaron yo tenía trece años, Ana y yo nos fuimos con Ray. Mi padre me mando a clases de piano y en la escuela a la que asistíamos el violín era obligatorio, Ana dejo de ir a escuelas caras cuando cumplió los 15 años, ella le dijo que mejor ahorrara el dinero que invertiría en ella para pagarme una de las mejores escuelas de Portland, así que Ana decidió ir a escuelas no tan caras, y como eran tan inteligente que le dieron beca completa. Así que mi padre me metió a colegios, me mando a clases de danza y demás cosas. Mis padres son los únicos que me pueden decir que hacer y obviamente Anastasia, nunca he seguido las órdenes de otras personas.

Llego a Grey Holdings Enterprises INC estaciono el Ferrari de Kate, me bajo y agarro la grabadora, la libreta en donde Kate tiene anotadas las preguntas, saco mi celular y mi libro, salgo disparada hacia la entrada de la empresa, son los once y media. Entro y veo a una chica rubia.

-Disculpe. Vengo a la cita con el señor Grey- Ella evalúa mi atuendo.

Luzco demasiado colegiala entre todas estas personas, ellas llevan trajes caros, se ven muy profesionales, mientras que yo llevo el uniforma de mi escuela.

¿Es usted la señorita Kavanagh?- Me pregunta y yo niego.

-Soy Isabella Steele, la señorita no ha podido venir por problemas de salud, me ha mandado a mí en su lugar.- Ella asiente y me pasa un gafete.

-Puede subir al ascensor, piso 20.- Le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Camino hasta el elevador y subo en él, mis manos me empiezan a suda.

-Cálmate Isabella, es solo una entrevista para el periódico.- Me digo mentalmente.- Solo unas cuantas preguntas y todo esto abra acabado- El ascensor llega al último piso y yo salgo temblando del elevador.

Hay una señorita de cabello rubio sentada en una silla detrás del escritorio color plateado, ella al verme se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Su nombre?-Me dice.

-Isabella Steele, vengo de parte de la señorita Kavanagh.- Le digo ye ella asiente.

-Déjeme ver.

Espero tímidamente delante de ella. Veo la ropa que trae puesta, sé que tuve que haberme vestido mejor, pero yo que iba a saber que Kate me pediría esto. De haberlo sabido me hubiera puesto una de las faldas que tengo y arreglado mejor el cabellos en vez de sostenerlo con una simple diadema amarilla, paso detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello que se ha soltado de mi "peinado".

-Es cierto, la señorita Katherine tiene una cita con el señor Grey.- Me dice y en eso entra otra rubia.

A este paso del día ya conozco a tres rubias, a la primera rubia que me recibió, a la segunda y esta está enfrente de mí. Decido ponerle rubia tres.

-Señorita Steele, ¿le han ofrecido algo de tomar?- Me pregunta esta.

-Este…no nada.- No sé si me comentario ha metido en problemas a la rubia número 2 ya que la rubia tres le lanza una mirada molesta.

-¿Qué le ofrezco? ¿Refresco, café, un vaso de agua?-Me pregunta y yo miro su atuendo. Todas estas rubias tienen una imagen implacable.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor.- Le pido y ella voltea a ver a la rubia numero dos

-Olivia, tráela a la señorita lo que pidió.

La chica sale corriendo y entra a una puerta que se encuentra al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, Olivia es nuestra chica nueva, se está acoplando a su trabajo. Le ruego que me perdone, tome asiento por favor el señor Grey la recibirá en cinco minutos. Por favor, deme su chamarra.

Le doy mi jacketa y en ese momento llega Olivia con un vaso de agua helada y me lo da.

La rubia numero dos se dirige al mostrador, la rubia número tres al escritorio en donde estaba la rubia numero dos antes. Ambas continúan trabajando.

Pienso en que quizás el señor Grey insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Me pregunto si eso será legal, la puerta de despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, cabello oscuro y rizado, va vestido con elegancia. Siento que soy la única que va con uniforme a esa empresa .Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

-Grey ¿Jugamos al golf esta semana?

No escucho respuesta alguna. El afroamericano al verme sonríe. Cuando lo hace se arrugan las comisuras de sus labios. Rubia número dos, llamada Olivia se levanta de un salto y sale corriendo para llamar al ascensor. Parece estar más nerviosa que yo destaca en dar saltos de la silla.

-Buenas tardes señoritas.- Dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

-El señor Grey la recibirá ahora, Señorita Steele. Puede pasar.- Dice la rubia número dos.

-Gracias—Digo y me levanto del asiento.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y no sé si tocar o entrar así.

-Entre sin llamar, el señor ya sabe que la recibirá. —Me dice y yo asiento.

-Gracias.

Empujo la puerta y tropiezo con mis dos pies, caigo al suelo de rodillas, estoy sobre mis manos y con la mirada gacha, se escuchan unas pisadas al levantar la mirada me encuentro con la mirada del señor Grey y su mano extendida.

-Señorita Kavanagh. —Le tomo la mano y el me ayuda a parar.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Yo sonrió.

-Por supuesto, ya estoy acostumbrada.

El me mira serio, como si hubiera soltado un mal chiste, bueno de hecho es un mal chiste. Aunque técnicamente es la verdad, siempre me suceden estas cosas, Ana siempre dice que no me sirvió de nada tomar tantas clases de deporte si soy pésima en el equilibrio.

-Disculpe señor Grey, siempre soy mu torpe.-El me suelta la mano y yo agarro con fuerza mi libro, el cuaderno y la grabadora que me ha dado Kate.

-Señorita Kavanagh. Tome asiente, por favor.-Abre la silla que se encuentra delante de su escritorio, yo avanzo con paso torpe a la silla.

Me siento en ella y el rodea su escritorio.

-Señor Grey, no soy Kate..Katherine...La señorita Kavanagh no pudo venir. Soy Isabella Steele.-Al mencionar mi apellido sus ojos se iluminan.

-¿Es pariente de Anastasia Steele?-Me pregunta y yo asiento.

-Es mi hermana mayor.-Respondo en un susurro.

El me mira con inquietud. Yo le devuelvo la mirada interrogatoriamente.

-¿Y a que has venido Isabella?-Me pregunta y yo ruedo los ojos.

¿Que parte de que vengo por parte de Kate no entiende esta gente? pienso y me río por mis ocurrencias, lo veo y noto que me ve con ímpetu. Yo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-¿No vas a contestar?-Pregunta y yo lo miro fijamente, el me mira a los ojos y luego a los labios, me estoy mordiendo el labio.

-Perdón Señor Grey, pero como le he dicho a sus empleadas que vine de parte de la señorita Kavanagh, ella amaneció muy enferma el día de hoy y mi hermana no pudo venir. Falte al colegio para venir hacerle esta entrevista que quisiera comenzar ya.-No lo dejo responder y le suelto la primer pregunta- Es usted muy joven y era más joven cuando alcanzó la cima en el mundo empresarial ¿A que se debe su éxito, Señor Grey?-El me mira con una ceja alzada, parece enojado.

-siempre he sido una buena personas con los mas necesitados, y tengo una gran intuición para saber que es lo que desean las demás personas.

-¿A qué edad fue adoptado?- preguntó y pongo la grabadora a la altura de su boca.

-creo que todo el mundo sabe eso.-Yo niego con la cabeza y el sonríe.-Isabella, me sorprendes; tu hermana sabe esos datos sobre mi y que tu no sepas eso es fascinante en verdad.

-Lo siento señor Grey, no me di a la tarea de investigar. Bueno de hecho no sabia quien era usted hasta hace algunas horas, lo único que sé es que es un hombre empresario llamado Christian Grey.-El me entre enojado y divertido.

-¿No soy un tema de su interés Isabella?-Me pregunta con voz demandante.

-No señor, no lo es. Y solo investigo cosas que me interesen.-El aprieta sus puños sobre la mesa, yo continuo con la siguiente pregunta.-¿Esta trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que ayude a los pobre?

Él inhala antes de contestar

-Por supuesto, como he dicho antes soy una persona muy buena y me gusta donar dinero a los mas necesitados, es un tema que este mundo debe de ver. No importa el precio que tenga que pagar para ayudarlos, con el simple hecho de saber que hago algo por ellos, me hace sentir bien. Aparte de que me ayuda a ir muy bien en los negocios.

-Claro. ¿En la compra y venta de empresas?-Eso lo sorprende, bueno tal vez si investigue un poco.

-Punto a su favor Isabella, pero no solo me dedico a eso, no compro empresas que estén en buena condición, solo las que se están hundiendo o están a punto de bancarrota.-Lo veo y siento que esconde algo.-Y cuando no es así, exploto todo lo que pueda de la empresa y después...

-Lo vende al mejor postor.

El levanta una de sus cejas.

-exacto señorita, soy bueno en lo que hago, soy bueno en lo que le enseño a la gente y lo soy a un mejor en lo que no le enseño.-Mira mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo.-Y eso hace que sea uno de los empresarios con mayor poder en este tipo de negocios.

-O quizás solo ha tenido suerte.-Cállate Isabella, dice mi lado racional, pero mi lengua parece moverse por si sola.-Es usted un maniático del control, señor Grey.- Lo digo completamente seria.

El me vuelve a mirar con una ceja alzada. Yo lo miro a él de la misma manera, es como si supiera que su segundo nombre es Control, y es que su apariencia lo dice por todos lados. Imagino que le gustaría controlar mi boca aquí y ahora.

-Me gusta controlar todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, Isabella.-Eso parece una indirecta por lo que abro mucho los ojos y me sonrojo furiosamente, muerdo mi lado.

El aparta la mirada rápidamente, se concentra en mis manos, juego con la pequeña grabadora.

-Su vida es monótona, y lo monótono en cierto punto es aburrido. En pocas palabras su vida a de ser muy aburrida.

-Bueno Isabella, he nacido para tomar el control y como ya te dije controlo todo lo que esta a mi poder. Desde una simple pluma hasta mas de cuarenta mil empleados, eso me otorga poder y ese poder lo tengo que controlar. No puedo ir por la vida decidiendo dejando de trabajar, simplemente no es correcto. Manejo muchas empresas en Estados Unidos y parte de Europa, no seria bueno que yo decidiera dejar de trabajar y vender mis empresas, más de la mitad de mis trabajadores tienen hipotecas, por lo cual mi empresa es su sustento y si este sustento cae, pierden su casa.-Su voz suena molesta y se que he logrado hacerlo enojar, decido que es momento de apaciguar las aguas, aparto la vista y hago la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Aparte del trabajo tiene otro interes?-El se levanta de su escritorio y da una vuelta hasta quedar de frente a mi.

-Lo hago.-Me pongo roja, no el a conseguido lo que quiere, me ha hecho sonrojaste y sentir que vuelo.-Me interesan cosas divertidas Isabella, muy divertidas.

Siento el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-¿ que hace pare relajarse?-Preguntó.

-me gusta construir, me gusta saber como están conformadas las cosas a mi alrededor. Los Aeroplanos son una de las cosas que me gustan, y me fascinan los barcos.-Parece que se ablanda en ese termino.

-Parece que el que habla ahora es su corazón y no la razón ni la lógica.-Digo lentamente.

El me mira como diciéndome que no tiene corazón.

-Tal vez, pero los que me conocen dirían que no tengo corazón.-Me sorprendo por su con seriedad al decirlo.

-¿Por qué lo dirían?-Preguntó interesada en el tema.

-Me conocen demasiado bien.

Creo que en si nadie conoce demasiado bien al señor Grey, ni su misma familia. Imagino que es un hombre que oculta muchas sombras.

-Isabella.-Me sorprendo al ver que he pensado lo ultimo en voz alta.-Siguiente pregunta.-Cambia de tema apresuradamente.

-¿Sus amigos dirían que es una persona fácil de tratar?-El me ve con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Soy una persona muy reservada, Isabella. No suelo hacer este tipo de entrevistas.-Dice serio de nuevo.-Hago lo posible para mantener mi privacidad.

-¿Y porque acepto esta?-Contrólate Isabella, no lo hagas perder el control.

-Soy mecenas de la universidad y su bachillerato, y además, por mas que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Kavanagh. No dejaba de dar lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Cambia el tema, idiota. Dice mi lado razón al adentro. Te estas saliendo de contexto.

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola ¿Porque le interesa ese ámbito?

-El dinero no se come, Isabella y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene para comer.-Me mira con cara de póquer.

-Suena muy filantrópico ¿Su pasión es la idea de mejorar al mundo?-Lo miro con curiosidad, aunque el ya me ha dicho que eso le hace sentir bien. Quiero saber mas de este enigma que tengo por delante, es imposible el nunca hará nada de su vida pública. Nunca.

-Es un buen negocio.-Se encontré de hombros, esta aburrido.-Ya se lo había explicado, Isabella.

Como detesto que me llamen por mi nombre completo, pero no puedo hacer nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿tiene usted una filosofía? Y si la tiene ¿En qué consiste?-Vuelvo a leer como el periódico.

-no tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía... De Carnegier. *Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado* Soy muy tenaz, ya se lo he dicho. Me gusta tener el control de mi mismo... Y de los demás que me rodean.

Yo lo miro a los ojos.

-Desea poseer todo lo que lo rodea.-No es una pregunta es una afirmación.

-Deseo poder merecer poseer todo lo que me rodea, en dicho caso si.-Yo me muerdo el labio.

-Usted parece el paradigma del consumidor.-Digo des aprobatoriamente, me estoy comportando de una manera que no es la mía, la de una niña rica haciendo berrinche y ni ha eso llego. Mis ropas son de segunda mano, de almacenes y tiendas de rebajas no crecí en un hogar tan cómodo.-En su opinión ¿Que es lo que mueve la economía americana?

-El consumo del producto y no solo la América, si no la del mundo entero.-Contesta dejando el juego atrás.-Todo el mundo lo sabe.-Me arrepiento de haber hecho esa pregunta, es demasiado tonta. Obviamente lo se, pero es lo que Kate le iba a preguntar no puedo cambiar eso.

-Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por su trabajo.

¿Afirmación o pregunta? Afirmación, Mierda. Como puedo cometer tantos errores tan temprano, eso me pasa por no desayunar.

-Eso parece una afirmación, no una pregunta.-Dice serio.

Me sonrojo y muerdo de nuevo mi labio, pido perdón rectifico.

-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por su trabajo?

-tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana, y unos padres que me quieren, no es de mi interés ampliar mi familia.

-¿Es usted Gay, Señor Grey?

ISABELLA, grita mi lado racional y se pone sus lentes de media luna. ESTUPIDA, ¿QUE NO SABES LEER?

¿Porque no leo antes de preguntar? Me pongo roja y lo veo su rostro esta lívido del enfado, abro la boca pero ninguna palabra sale de ella.

-No. Isabella, no soy gay.

Dice mi nombre como si lo estuviera acariciando, el levanta las cejas pero su expresión no cambia es impasible.

-Perdón. Esta...bueno...está aquí escrito.-Me paso el pelo por detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

El me pregunta si las preguntas son mías y yo niego.

-Ya se lo dije señor, estas preguntas son de la señorita Kavanagh y yo no sabia que iba a hacer la entrevista, ella amaneció enferma y...-Parezco bipolar, hace apenas cinco minutos lo estaba retando y ahora soy sumisa.

-¿son compañeras de facultad?-Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Somos compañeras de departamento, junto con Ana.

-¿Se ofreció usted para hacer esta entrevista?-Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.-¿Que paso Isabella, te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Es que es vergonzoso, no debería estar aquí. Pero Ana tuvo una entrevista de trabajo y yo era la única libre, técnicamente me obligo Kate. Ana le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera mandarme a mi, por que usted...-Muerdo mi lengua rápidamente.

Antes de que él hable abren la puerta, es una de las rubias,mal miembro tres.

-Disculpe señor Grey, pero su próxima junta es en menos de dos minutos.-

Dice con una sonrisa de pena.

-No hemos terminado Andrea, cancela mi próxima cita, por favor.

Andrea se queda ahí unos segundos y mira al señor Grey durante unos segundos con la boca abierta. Volteo el reparto hacia el señor Grey y veo que le hace una señal con la mano. Andrea se pone escarlata y sale.

-¿en donde nos quedamos?-Yo lo miro y niego con la cabeza, quiere saber mas de mi lo presiento, me levanto rápidamente de la silla.

-No lo interrumpo de sus obligaciones, señor Grey.

Niega con la cabeza y con la mano me hace una señal para que me siente, yo lo obedezco bajando la cabeza.

-quiero saber de usted, hábleme de usted. Es lo justo, después depreguntarme si era agua.-Me pongo roja de vergüenza.

-No hay mucho que saber.-Levanto la mirada y el pone un dedo en sus labios, mi mirada se dirige hacia ellos.-Es decir, míreme.

Muerdo mi labio viendo el suyo, aparto la mirada cuando le baja su mano.

-Lo hago.-Yo levanto mi mirada -¿en donde va a practicar cuando se gradúe? Mas bien ¿Que va a estudiar?

-No lo he pensado mucho, estoy entre tres: Literatura, Contabilidad o algo de la industria empresarial.-Sus ojos brillan al decir las últimas todos.

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programas de practicas.-Dice y me muerd el labio

Eso estaría bien, porque cuando vi empresas con los mejores programas de practicas la suya apareció con la de Cullen Courp.

-Muchas gracias, pero ya he pensado en el grupo corporativo de Cullen Group.-Su semblante cambia,-Pero lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no creo que encaje aquí.

Sus ojos me miran curiosos.

-¿porque lo dice?

-No es obvio.

-Para mi no.

Su respuesta me hace saber que ya me quiero ir, guardo todo en mi bolsa y me levanto, el se levanta rápidamente.

-¿quiere que le enseñe las instalaciones?-Me pregunta.

-No, gracias. Seria inoportuno desviarlo de sus asuntos.-El se levanta igual.

-¿pregunto todo lo que necesitada?

-Si señor-El me sonríe.

-Dudo que pueda hacer que se quede.-Yo asiento y el ve por la ventana, esta lloviendo a cantaros.-¿Maneja hasta Vacouver?-Asiento preocupada por la llovía, no he traído paraguas.-Maneje con cuidado.-Dice y me en estira la mano, yo la tomo y la aparto rápidamente, giro para poder salir veo unos cuadros muy bonitos.

Le hago una seña para saber si puedo acercarme y el asiente, me acerco con la bolsa en el brazo.

-¿Son de Trouton?-El asiente complacido por mi conocimiento del arte.

-Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario.-Decimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias por la entrevista Señor Grey.

-El placer a sido mío, la próxima vez que nos veamos va a hacer en la ceremonia de graduación.-Yo asiento y doy media vuelta, camino a la entrada.-La acompaño.-Escucho sus pisadas detrás de mi.-Pase con buen pie la puerta señorita.

Yo me sonrojo y me encojo.

-Muy amable. Lo tendré encuentra señor Grey.-El abre la puerta y salimos, ambos tenemos unas sonrisas en el rostro, Andrea y Olivia nos ven con los ojos abiertos, como si el señor Grey nunca acompañara a nadie.

Mi teléfono suena, lo saco de la bolsa y veo que se trata de Ana.

-Perdone.-Avanzó unos pasos y contesto.-Ana...

Ella no me deja hablar.

-¿Donde estas? Me llamaron del colegio, dijeron que te dejaron faltar porque era un asunto para el colegio ¿A donde fuiste?

-¿Trajo abrigo Isabella?-Pregunta Grey, antes de que pueda contestar a Ana.

-Si, señor Grey.-Escucho una exclamación del otro lado.

-.¿Fuiste a la entrevista? Le dije a Kate que no te enviara, que Grey era...

-Ana, ya se. No te preocupes ya he terminado la entrevista. Todos estamos bien.-Ella se tranquiliza.-Te quiero, hablamos al rato.

Le cuelgo y me giro hacia Grey, el me tiende mi abrigo, se acerca y me lo pone, sus dedos tocan un punto en mi cuello. Eso me hace cerrar los ojos y arquearme hacia el, me alejo cuando ya lo tengo puesto, el se acerca al ascensor y oprime un botón las puesta se abren, entro corriendo.

-Isabella.-Dice a modo de despedida,

-Christian.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

Hola...! Soy nueva en esto y es la primer historia que escribo, bueno que comienzo. Primero me fije en las similitudes que tenían Bella y Ana, y después me empece a imaginar que hubiera sido si en vez de ser Anastasia fuera Bella quien entrevistara a Christian. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidi que en vez de ser una persona tranquila, Isabella debería de ser libre y no tan sumisa. Y obviamente la hermana de Ana, ya que no quería sacar a Ana de la historia, técnicamente en 50 sombras de Grey, solo que con personajes aumentados.

gracias por darle una oportunidad. Si les gusto agréguelo a sus favoritos y dejen Reviews.

Se despide: BellaGreyHerondale


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones de este capítulo:

El colegio de Bella es inventado.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cierran azoto mi cabeza contra la pared, ¿cómo he podido comportarme así? Yo la que suelo ser buena chica, nada respondona ni criticona ¿cómo he podido?

Y digamos fue una vez, pero fueron muuuuuuchas veces. Eso parece ser un nuevo récord para mi, y por lo que oí decir a Anastasia hasta fue un récord para Grey, y lo digo por su aguante. Espero no haber hecho algo que ponga en peligro su aparición en la entrega de diplomas.

No te creas tan importante, dice mi subconsciente mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

Tiene razón, una mala acción mía pondría en riesgo algo tan importante. Digo, hace apenas una hora no sabia nada de Christian Grey y viceversa, o eso creo. Ese pensamiento hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza. El ascensor llega al primer piso y me apresuro a salir tan pronto como las puertas se abren, tropezando una vez, pero afortunadamente sin caerme en el inmaculado suelo de piedra arenisca. Corro por las anchas puertas de vidrio y estoy libre en el fresco, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levantando mi rostro, doy la bienvenida a la refrescante lluvia. Cierro mis ojos, tomo una profunda y purificante respiración y trato de recuperar lo que queda de mi equilibrio.

Ningún hombre me ha afectado de la manera en que Christian Grey lo ha hecho y no puedo entender por qué. ¿Es su aspecto? ¿Su educación? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? Sigo sin poder entender mi reacción irracional. Exhalo un gran suspiro de alivio. ¿Qué, en nombre de los cielos, fue todo eso? Apoyada en uno de los pilares de acero del edificio, intento valientemente calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Sacudo mi cabeza. Santa mierda, ¿qué fue eso? Mi corazón se estabiliza a su ritmo regular y puedo respirar normalmente de nuevo. Me dirijo al automóvil.

Mientras me desplazo por la carretera interestatal 5 mi mente continúa vagando. Estoy realmente perpleja en cuanto a lo que hace que alguien esté tan motivado para tener éxito. Algunas de sus respuestas fueron tan enigmáticas, como si tuviera una agenda escondida. Y las preguntas de Kate ¡ugh! ¡La adopción y preguntarle si era gay! Me estremezco.

No puedo creer que dije eso. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora! Cada vez que piense en esa pregunta en el futuro, temblaré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita Katherine Kavanagh! ¡Ana va a matarme!

Por un momento me distraigo y escucho un pitido, veo y se trata de un auto dorado, giro bruscamente el volante haciendo chirriar las chantas contra el pavimento. Genial esto no puede ir mejor, hace menos de tres horas tuve la entrevista más intimidante de la vida y ahora estuve apunto de matarme, para colmo esta lloviendo.

Este día es el mejor de la vida (nótese mi sarcasmo), sólo quiero que Ana no me regañe tan duro el día de hoy o mejor que no me regañe. Aparte el señor Grey no es tan malo como ella se lo describió a Kate, hasta puedo decir que puede a llegar a ser medio simpático, aunque si es tan malo como ella dice. Me hira peor que mal. Trato de no pensar en eso durante el camino a casa, de nada sirve. Se que en cuanto llegue La santa inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh me hará preguntas de como era el y como se comporto en la entrevista conmigo, si fue simpático, paciente, arrogante y miles de cosas mas. Para empeorarlo Ana querrá escuchar todo y va a querer escuchar la entrevista. Y eso será muy malo para mi.

Tranquila, puede ser que no lo vuelvas a ver en tu vida y te estás preocupando por nada, es solo un tipo arrogante que tiene los millones para comprar el mundo si lo desea. Esos pensamientos no ayudan en nada. Ni a tranquilizarme ni a calmarme ni un poquito, solo me hacen alterarme cada vez mas. En lo que falta para llegar a casa puedo despejar a Ana, Kate y a Grey de mi mente y eso es bueno, porque si seguía pensando en ellos mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Vivimos en un departamento en WSU, en esa universidad estudian Kate y Ana; mi colegio esta a solo media hora. Voy en el Twilight Century High School, una de las mejores escuelas de Portland. El departamento lo compraron los pares de Kate, y Ana y yo pagamos lo que sería una miseria por vivir las dos ahí. Kate me da vestidos que no le quedan y con lo que gano en mi trabajo en: Newtons And Claytons, me puedo comprar ropa y a Ana también, aunque ella se enoja cuando lo hago. Volviendo al tema de las escuelas, Ana tuvo que ir a dar una clase de Literatura a mi clase para poder graduarse, y Kate un artículo sobre alguien importante; ella escogió a Christian Grey. Ya que es el beneficiario principal de la universidad y mi escuela. Así que Kate va a dar un discurso y presentará a Christian Grey para que dé el discurso de generación, de los programas de ayuda estudiantil en su empresa, y cosas por el estilo. Y Ana va a ir porque no se perdería mi graduación.

-¿Como te fue?-Pregunta Kate en cuanto entro, Ana aparece por pasillo.

Dejo la grabadora y la bolsa en la mesita de noche.

-¿porque no me proporcionaste información sobré Grey? Quede como una idiota.-Digo y ella me mira preocupada.-De ahí en fuera todo salió bien.

-Bella, de verdad lo lamento. Olvidé decirte que en el cuaderno había cosas claves sobre él.

-¿Como se porto Grey?-Pregunta Ana seriamente.

-déjenme . llegar ¿si?-Me acerco a uno de los sillones y me dejo caer.

-Isabella, contesta.-Dice Ana desesperada.-o me digas que él se atrevió a...

La interrumpo antes que siga.

-Ana, tranquila. Se porto decente, no es nada como lo describiste.-Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Isabella, ¿qué más te dijo?

-Bueno, se sorprendió de que yo no supiera nada de él y se ofendió cuando le pregunte si era Gay.-Ana abre mucho sus ojos,

Kate se ahoga con su propia baba.

-¿como reacciono ? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo algo?-Pregunta Ana desesperada, parece que conoce bien a Grey como para saber como para saber la reacción que tuvo que haber tenido.

-Pues se puso serio, y al final me pregunto cosas sobre que estudiaría, y cosas así.-Ana se levanta y me toma de los hombros.

-Dime que no te toco, ni te hizo una propuesta sobre hacer tus practicas.-Yo giro la Cabeza hacia un lado y ella me suelta temerosa.-Lo hizo.-Asiento, ella se sienta a mi lado-¿te negaste?

-No lo hice, pero tampoco acepte.-Ella ve a Kate con suplica en los ojos, Kate asiente.

-Bella, como sabes Grey no es del agrado de tu hermana ni mío.-Yo asiento por sus palabras.-Pero no tienes idea el porque.

Yo niego.

-Ana y Grey fueron algo así como pareja, es lo único que te voy a decir.

Siento que me ocultan algo, pero no quiero insistir. Quiero que Ana este tranquila, y que no tenga preocupaciones. La abrazo y le digo cosas para tranquilazarla, funciona y cada quien se va a su cuarto.

Me pongo mi pijama que consiste en mono de short color azul claro de tirantes, me acuesto y apago la tele, prendo la lamapara de noche que tengo y saco un libro: Tess, la de los d'Urberville  
>Novela de Thomas Hardy. Cuando abro mi libro y en eso suena mi celular, lo tomo y veo que se trata de mi madre.<p>

Contesto cuando suena por quinta vez.

-Hola, má

-Isabella, ¿porque no habías contestado?-Me río por la cara que ha de tener.-No te burles niña.

-Mamá, hoy fui a una entrevista por parte de la escuela. Y hace rato hable con Ana un rato.

-Eso me recuerda ¿Conociste a alguien?

-Este... No-No creo que Christian cuente.-A nadie.

-¿Y ese chico? Y él hermano de tu amiga, Edward Cullen.-Yo ruedo los ojos.

-Va a hacer mi jefe, no puedo salir con él. Aparte de que nunca lo he visto. Mejor cuéntame de Bob, ¿como van las cosas con él?

Eso parece ser su kriptonita y empieza a hablar de lo fabuloso que es, lo simpático e inteligente que llega a hacer, no me cuenta su vida intima porque sabe que soy virgen, o si no me diría hasta lo que hacen en el baño.

Mi madre se ha casado infinidades de veces, Bob es su cuarto marido. Mi padre es el segundo esposo y el padre de Ana es el primero, solo que a el no lo conoció. Ana considera a Ray como su padre y el la quiere como si fuera su hija de sangre. A veces siento celos de Ana, pero mis padres hablan conmigo y me explican como son las cosas; aunque eso no evita que sienta que todo el mundo quiere mas a Ana que a mi.

Nos pasamos las dos siguientes horas hablando sobre mi escuela y Bob. Después de eso colgamos y me quede dormida pensando en Christian Grey.

.

.

-Bella, ¿Has pensado en la salidas de es fin?- Me pregunta una de mis mejores amigas, Alice Cullen.

Estamos en el jardín del colegio, hoy nos toca EDF* así que traemos pans, yo estoy acostada en las piernas de mi otra mejor amiga, Rosalie Hale.

Alice es hermana de Edward Cullen y Emmett Cullen, hija del matrimonio Cullen, conformado por Esmerald Cullen y Carlisle Cullen. Su novio es Jasper Hale, hermano mayor de Rosalie, hijos de, matrimonio Hale, conformado por Lilian Hale y Arnold Hale, su novio es Emmett Cullen. Alice y Rosalie tienen 19 años, un años mas que yo. Ambas se tomaron un año fuera de estudios. Saliendo del bachillerato Alice se va a ir a estudiar moda en París y Rosalie se ira a Londres a estudiar modelaje. Mientras que yo me iré a la universidad de Washington Seattle.  
>Me mudare con Ana y Kate a una casa en Seattle, la pagamos entre las tres. Con nuestros sueldos, y un poco de ayuda de nuestros padres.<p>

-Si y no se si pueda ir, ya saben como es Ana.-Digo y ellas ruedan los ojos, a ninguna de las dos les cae bien Ana-Pero estaba pensando ¿qué tal si hacemos un pijamada? Son nuestras últimas semanas juntas antes de que ustedes se vayan.-Ella asienten.-¿Que les parece la semana que entra? Dos días después de que me mude?

-¿Estrenaremos tu casa?-Pregunta una sonriente Rosalie,

-Ana y Kate saldrán a cenar con Unos compañeros de sus clases, tendríamos la casa para nosotras. Pero no tenemos que hacer desorden.-Ella aplauden y yo me levanto de las piernas de Rose.

Empezamos a hablar de lo que haremos y como serán las cosas. Quedamos en que llevarán películas y jugaremos a la botella, juegos de mesas y otras demás cosas.

Terminando las clases cada quien se va a su casa, Rose me pasa a dejar al departamento ya que mi camioneta se la llevo Ana porque iba a comprar unos muebles para la nueva cada, los que tenemos se los vamos a rentar. Junto con el departamento. Con eso vamos a sacar el dinero suficiente para mantenernos durante unos días mientras conseguimos trabajo nuevo. Kate ya consiguió y Ana a ido a varias entrevistas, y yo tengo que ver si Edward Cullen si me aceptara como secretaria.

-¿como vas con el artículo?-Preguntó a Kate en cuanto entro al departamento.

-Muy bien, ya lo he terminado solo me falta agregar una foto. Léelo.-Me pasa el IPad y veo el artículo,

Empiezo a leerlo y me pierdo en esa entrevista que he hecho, a lo lejos escucho la voz de Kate pero no presto atención, no me importa nada de lo que dice, solo importa Grey y esa entrevista, en donde lucí como la mayor tonta sobre la faz de la tierra, y sobre lo que es Grey, muy inteligente, educado, elegante y realmente intimidante.

-Me hubiera gustado una foto actual de él, pero tendré que utilizar las que hay en internet.-Yo asiento y le devuelvo el iPad.

Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, dejo las cosas sobre la cama y me cambio el uniforme. Me pongo unos jeans pegados, una blusa roja y unos converse negros lo convino con un collar en forma de pico y una pulsera tejida color negro con un toque plateado, salgo y camino hacia la sala. Ahí todavía se encuentra Kate, esta afinando los detalles del periódico escolar.

El timbre suena y yo me dirijo a abrir, delante de ella se encuentran los hermanos Black, José y Jacob Black.

-Hola-Les digo y les hago un gesto para que pasen, ambos me dan un beso en la mejilla.

Me doy cuenta que traen un vino,no es de los mejores ni de los peores. Esta en medio.

-¿Que creen?-Dice Jacob cuando han saludado a Kate y se han sentado en el sillón para dos.  
>-¿Los suspendieron por menos de una semana?-Preguntó y ellos niegan con el ceño fruncido.-¿Consiguieron novia?<p>

Me gusta hacerlos realidad enojar, ellos vuelven a negar con la cabeza.

-Nuestras fotos se exhibirán en un galería de Portland.-Dice José emocionado.-Estas invitada.-Dicen ambos hermanos

Kate les pega en la cabeza cuando no la menciona a ella.

-Tu igual, Ana, tu y Bella.-Dice nervioso Jacob.

Ambos hermanos son como el hermano varón que nunca tuve, solo como eso los veo. Pero se que a uno de ellos los haría felices si aceptara salir con cualquier. Pero no puedo, yo solo los veo como unos hermanos, y es lo único que podríamos llegar a hacer.

Es viernes, por lo que mañana tendré que trabajar, hoy es mi día libre. Pero mañana será mi último día en Newtons And Claytons.

Ana llega cuando abrimos la botella de Vino, ella no me deja tomar, solo en ocasiones especiales; como esta. Solo bebo una copa, ellos siguen bebiendo. Ana habla de la entrevista de trabajo que tuvo y nos dice que le hablaran en una semana. Yo tengo una entrevista de trabajo con el hermano de Alice, Edward Cullen. Es mañana en la mañana a eso de las ocho de la mañana, será en el despacho de la casa de Alice, por lo que no tendré que viajar a Seattle, que es en donde tiene sus oficinas.

A las doce entro a trabajar, a la hora en la que sale Ana. Ambas trabajamos en Newtons and Claytons, pero ella empezó a trabajar un año antes que yo. Paul y Mike son nuestros jefes, Paul es del linaje Clayton y Mike del linaje Newton. Ambos son muy buenas personas,muero algo pedofilos referente hacia mi y a Ana. El que me cae mejor es Paul, Mike es muy insistente.

-Bella.-Me llama Jacob, yo lo volteo a ver y el me sonríe.-Son las once ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a dormir?-Todos saben de mi entrevista con Edward Cullen, así que están preocupados de que duerma temprano.

-Si, ya es tarde. Y mañana tengo que irme temprano de aquí. ¿Kate me prestas tu Carol mañana? Te lo creeré de vuelta a las once.-Ella asiente ya mareado con el alcohol.-Buenas noches chicos.-Les digo y abrazo a José y Jacob, les doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy a dormir.

.  
>.<p>

A la mañana siguiente me levanto a las seis, me duele el cuello y siento que estoy torcida. En cuento pongo los pies fuera de la cama estiro mi cuerpo y siento cada extremidad estirarse. Me meto a bañar y me pongo la ropa para la entrevista, falda negra de tubo, blusa blanca y zapatos rojos de tacón. Alice mencionó que a su hermano le gustan los colores minimalistas, que fuera vestida con ropa negra, blanca y roja, muy formal con un toque de sensualidad. Recojo mi pelo en un chongo justo cuando Ana toca la puerta.

-Adelante,-Digo y ella entra, ella todavía trae puesta la pijama.

Al ver mi atuendo levanta la ceja.

-¿Porque tan sexy?-Me pregunta y yo me encojo de hombros, es raro en mi utilizar tacones si no es para la escuela, entrevista o evento importante.

-Alice dijo que a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres presentables y con tacones.-Ella levanta ambas cejas haciendo una señal.-Tiene novia.

Ella pone cara de tristeza y ambas empezamos a reír.

-Bueno no tendrás que preocuparte, no querrá acostarse contigo.-Dice y me empiezo a sentir incomoda.-Lo siento, no prestes atención a eso.-Dice y yo asiento, mi celular suena. Me acerco y veo que se trata de un correo.

Desbloqueo el IPhone y veo que es de Alice.

-Ana, me tengo que ir ya. Alice dice que su hermano espera que llegue a las 7:30 y ya son las 7:00-Ella me mira y asiente.

Tomo mi portafolio, con todos los documentos que me dieron los profesores, las recomendaciones y especialidades que tome en el bachillerato.

Le doy un beso a Ana y ella me desea suerte, salgo corriendo y tomo las llaves del carro de Kate. Bajo las escaleras del edificio y llego al estacionamiento, subo rápidamente al carro de Kate.

Dejo mi portafolio en el asiento del copiloto y arranco.

La mansión Cullen es una de las más famosas de todo Portland, aparte de que junto con el Hotel Pittock Mansión es la única mansión en todo Portland. La construyeron para que Alice tuviera un lugar en donde vivir mientras estaba en Portland, de eso ya siete años.

Los Cullen son un matrimonio de 27 años, se casaron cuando Esmerald tenía 20 y Carlisle 26. Esmerald estaba embarazada d su primer hijo. Edward Cullen, no los obligaron a casar, fue por voluntad propia, se aman demasiado. Esmerald tomo un curso de diseño de interiores estando embarazada, por lo que tiene esa carrera terminada. Y Carlisle es uno de los mejores negociadores de Estados Unidos.

Edward tiene 26 años, es un hombre exitosos, junto con Grey forman parte de la lista de los hombres más ricos de todo el mundo. Tiene su propia empresa y maneja acciones de su padre en Seattle, viaja de un lugar a otro. Le gustan las rubias con buen cuerpo, por lo que no temo que se fije en mi. Es un amante de la lectura inglesa, le gustan las cosas clásicas y por lo que dice Alice, es todo un caballero. Lleva 6 años con su novia, Tanya Denali, una rubia voluptuosa, que por lo que dice Esmerald solo quiere el dinero de su hijo. Lo conocí hace siete años, cuando se mudaron pero casi nunca está aquí. Por lo que no lo recuerdo muy bien solo recuerdo que es de pelo cobrizo y ojos a viajado de Nueva York hacia Seattle por unos negocios, y Alice le mencionó que estaba buscando un empleo, y como no tiene secretaria me va a entrevistar para ese puesto.

Llego a la mansión Cullen y me abren la puerta principal al ver que se trata de mi, la vuelven a cerrar tras el carro de Kate, es muy temprano por lo que la luz del sol es tenue. Los carros Cullen resplandecen bajo la tenue luz del sol.

Estaciono el carro a lado de un Volvo plateado, tomo el portafolio y salgo del carro, camino con elegancia hasta la puerta principal. Toco y me abre la señora Cope, es la nana de Alice.

-Buenos días, niña Bella-Dice y yo le sonrió.-Él señor Edward baja en unos instantes.-Asiento y veo la hora. 7:29

Se empiezan a escuchar unas voces por las escaleras.

-Nana, en cuanto llegue la Señoría Steele, hazla pasar a mi despacho,-Por las escaleras aparece Edward Cullen, su voz es aterciopelada y dura a la vez, igual que la de Grey; un poco más dócil.

El levanta su mirada y sus ojos me recorren de arriba abajo.

-¿Es usted la señorita Swan?-Me pregunta y yo asiento.

-Si, señor Cullen.-El me ve con una sonrisa torcida, se acerca y me abraza.

Yo me quedo congelada en mi lugar, sabia que lo había conocido pero no tanto.

-¿No me recuerda?-dice cuando se separa de mi.-Yo me acuerdo perfectamente de ti, eras tan pequeña. Pero eres la misma Bella que conocí hace años, sin lugar a dudas.

Intento hacer memoria pero no logro recordarlo. Alice tenía doce y yo once, no logro recordarlo.

-No te recuerdo, perdón.-El niega con la cabeza.

-No importa, retomemos el tema inicial. Alice me dijo que estaba buscando trabajo ¿Es cierto?-Yo asiento otra vez

-Nos vamos a mudar a Seattle, por lo que no podré trabajar aquí.

-Ya veo, pasemos al despacho,-Me se de memoria ese recorrido, siempre hacemos tareas en el despacho.

Cuando entro no me sorprendo por lo hermoso del despacho, me sorprendo porque hay un piano de cola en el, cosa que no había estado nunca en el.

Edward se adelanta y abre la silla,me indica un me siente yo lo obedezco, abro el portafolio y saco mi boleta. Son calificaciones excelente, he sido la mejor de mi clase durante los últimos 7 años, por lo que el promedio es de diez. Se la entrego en su mano.

El las empieza a revisar y se sorprende por las notas, Alice me ha dicho que el fue uno de los mejores en Harvard. Cuando termina de revisar las notas le paso mis especializaciones, el las recibe y también se sorprende, tengo especializaciones en matemáticas avanzadas, en informática, en contabilidad, física, lenguas y química.

-Dime Bella ¿Tienes algunas referencias?

-Por supuesto.-Digo y le paso los folders con los documentos.-Era la secretaria de algunos profesores, yo llevaba un informe de entregas de cuadernos, del material que utilizábamos y de como teníamos que estar sentados.-El alza una ceja al ver que tengo una recomendación de su padre.-Fui la secretaria de Carlisle durante tres meses, después tuve que volver a clases.

El lee con determinación y se da cuenta que son unas muy buenas recomendaciones.

-Por lo visto trabajas duro, y no paras hasta conseguir lo que quieres.-Yo le sonrío.-Es admirable eso, nunca había visto algo así. Eres tan joven y ya hablas cinco idiomas incluyendo Japonés, es admirable. Tienes especializaciones en varios programas de informática, no yo en Harvard lo conseguí.

-Bueno, no es por presumir pero tomaba clases extrarriculares, y tomaba cursos de matemáticas e informática.-El me mira sorprendió.

-¿Hay algo mas que puedas hacer?-Pregunta riendo.  
>-Se tocar el teclado, y el violín.-Él me mira mas sorprendido aun.-Y se bailar un poco, solo un poco. Como que no soy muy buena en eso.<p>

Ambos reímos, el se levanta y toma. Unas cosas del librero a la espalda de la silla, es un folder, me lo tiende.

-Es el contrato, de confidelidad.

Yo asiento y a feo el folder, vienen cosas sobre que no puedo hablar nada de las cosas que sucedan en la empresa con alguien de afuera, que no puedo mandar correos a otras cuentas que no acepte el jefe y muchas cosas mas, lo firmo y se lo entrego, Edward me pasa otro folder, es el contrato para el idea empezar a trabajar en la empresa, lo leo todo. No quiero omitir ninguna cláusula ni nada.

Cuando termino de leer lo firmo y le sonrió abiertamente,

-Es la primera vez que escojo secretaria tan rápido.-Dice aparentado mi mano,

-Es la primera vez que utilizó una falda de tubo.-Ambos reímos.

.  
>.<p>

Después de haber firmado el contrato salí de la mansión Cullen sin despedirme de Alice, pero tenía que llegar a la casa temprano, por lo que me despedí de Edward y de la señora Cope, y me duo de ahí.

Llego puntual a Claytons para recoger a Ana, ella se ve agitada y pálida, me bajo del carro rápidamente y me acerco a ella, ella al verme corre hacia mi.

Me abraza fuertemente, como si no me quisiera dejar ir nunca, con tacones la alcanzo, ella es mucho más alta que yo.

-¿qué sucedió?-Preguntó cuando se a tranquilizado, nos separamos y veo que respira agitadamente.

-Prométeme que no aceptaras nada de nadie.-Dice y yo asiento.

-Sabes que no aceptaría nada de nadie, no se porque quieres que lo prometa. Pero lo haré, te lo juro.-Ella asiente y se vuelve a abrazar a mi.-Tenemos que ir a casa.-Ella asiente y nos subimos al carro.

Durante el camino al departamento hablamos de mi entrevista de trabajo, ella se emociona al saber que me han contratado y empiezo dentro de tres semanas. Ella habla que hoy volvió a ver a una persona muy desagradable en su vida, por lo que no luce muy feliz, y tan agitada.

Llegamos al departamento y me dirijo al cuarto con todo lo que traigo, me cambio de ropa por la que traía el día de ayer. Salgo y veo que son las 11:30, tomo mi chamarra de mezclilla y salgo del cuarto, Ana se encuentra dormida en el sillón, su cara esta roja y sus ojos hinchados, parece que hubiera llorado. Le dejo una nota diciendo que estoy en el trabajo.

Salgo del departamento y camino al trabajo, no queda muy lejos del departamento, por lo que llego rápido. Llego y me pongo mi gafete, me dirijo al lugar en donde están lo clientes, Ángela una amiga llega corriendo.

-Bella, puedes ver unas cosas en la computadora. Unos precios no cuadran.-Me dice y yo asiento, soy la única que no necesita una calculadora para hacer las operaciones.-Ten. Te guarde uno.-Me tiende un bagel.

Yo lo tomo y lo muerdo cuando me siento delante del mostrador, empecino a checar los datos y hago la tabla en Excel, a Mike le gustan los datos ordenados en tablas, por lo que me hace hacerlos a mi. Mastico lentamente mi bagel, cuando algo se queda en mis labios saco la lengua y lo quito lentamente, disfrutando de su sabor. O simplemente me lo quito con un dedo y lo meto a mi boca. Estoy realmente concentrada en los datos que tengo que guardar. Por lo que no noto la presencia de alguien hasta que esta enfrente del mostrador, levanto la mirada y la vuelvo a bajar.  
>Me pareció haber visto a Christian Grey parado delante de mi.<p>

¡Mierda! Levanto la mirada rápidamente encontrándome con Christian Grey parado delante del mostrador, se me seca la boca y agrando los ojos, el me ve con esos ojos grises casi plateados divertido. No se si mi reacción a sido buena o mala.

-Isabella, que agradable sorpresa.

-Señor Grey -Digo entre jadeante y ruborizante.

Tengo que controlarme.

¿Viene aquí por mi? Esa pregunta me redonda por la cabeza, va vestido de manera cómoda, com si solo se hubiera puesto la ropa necesaria para salir a la calle y ya, pero se muy bien. Aparte de que vive en Seattle y no tendría que haber venido hasta acá por ninguna razón.

-pasaba por aquí. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volverla a ver, Isabella.- ¿porque entre tantas ferreterías que hay escogió esta? Quiero preguntar, pero me muerdo el labio y bajo la mirada, me siento como una niña pequeña ocultando una travesura. Vuelvo a verlo y veo que esta fijo en mi , mi ego sube cuando veo que recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo y se detiene en mi cintura y en mis pechos mas de la cuenta. Yo hago lo mismo pero me detengo en su boca, tiene unos labios muy hermosos para ser hombre. Me gustaría saber si también son suaves, me pongo roja con ese pensamiento. -Un verdadero placer, Isabella.

-Dígame Bella, ese es mi nombre y si necesita ayuda. Ahí esta Ángela, ella se encargara de usted.-Le hago una señal a Ángela para que se acerque ella se acerca nerviosa.-Ángela, ayuda al señor Grey. Yo en un momento termino esto y se lo entrego a Mike-Digo y vuelvo a mi trabajo.

-Nos vemos, ISABELLA.-Recalca mi nombre y a mi me recorre un escalofrío.

Ellos dos se van y yo guardo las cuentas en una usb que nos da Paul para guardarle las cuentas. Salgo del mostrador y Ángela corre hacia mi.

-Bella, ayúdalo tu.-Dice dándome la canasta.-Pide cosas que no comprendo, soy nueva. Mejor me voy a ayudar a Ben.-Ella desaparece sin dejarme decir algo.

Volteo por donde había venido ella y me encuentro con Grey, me mira con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Me acerco a él.

-¿Que necesita?-Preguntó mas brusco de lo normal.

-Necesito un par de cosas, para empezar, unas bridas para cables.

Mis labios se separan, quiero preguntar para que las quiere pero reprimo ese sentimiento.

-Tenemos varias medidas, ¿Quiere que se las muestre?

-por favor Isabella.

Me choca que me digan por mi nombre, es feo.

Empiezo a caminar y escucho sus pisadas detrás de mi.

-Están con los artículos de electricidad en el pasillo número ocho.-Mi voz tiembla y yo me vuelvo a sonrojar de nuevo, cálmate Isabella.

Me afecta su presencia aquí, y no se porque.

Tal vez es el único hombre que te interesa...Dice mi subconsciente mirándome a través de sus lentes de media luna. Haciendo que mi diosa interior se despierte. Y me mire con fascinación.

No me gusta que vaya detrás de mi, siento que esta viendo mi trasero, y no me gusta que vean mi trasero. Y menos que las personas que dominan al mundo entero vean mi trasero, es como si quisieran algo que yo no les voy a dar.

-¿Vino a Portland por negocios?-Preguntó subiendo unas cuantas notas mi voz, finjo desinterés. Escucho su risa por atrás.

-fui a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad que esta en Vancouver-Me sonroja al darme cuenta que yo no tengo nada que ver con que esté aquí.

-En este momento financió una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo.-Me dice tranquila,ente.

-¿forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Algo así..-Siento que cree que me burlo de él y en cierta forma lo hago, me gusta jugar con las personas.

Llegamos al pasillo en donde están todas las bridas, hay chicas, grandes, medianas. De colores hay infinidad, entrelazo mis dedos en mi regazo. Él toca los paquetitos de las bridas y escoge las más largas.

-Estas me servirán.

-¿Algo más?-Preguntó.

-Cinta adhesiva.

Camino hacia el pasillo de la cinta.

-¿Esta decorando su casa?-Preguntó y me siento tonta, de seguro tiene personal para eso.

-No, la estoy decorando.-Su voz se escucha pegada a mi espalda.-Las cintas adhesivas están en un estante hasta arriba, porque me tengo que subir a las repisas para alcanzarlas.

Cuando empiezo a subir el pone sus manos en mi cintura, me pongo tiesa, lo volteo a ver y él me sonríe.

Trago fuerte y vuelvo la vista hacia arriba, tomo los modelos de cinta.

-La mas gruesa.-Dice cuando ve que he tomado puras delgadas.

Dejo todas las delgadas y agarro la mas gruesa que tenemos, es como las que utilizan los secuestradores. Intento bajar sin ningún tropiezo, pero es inevitable, mis pies no alcanzan a tocar las repisas y me resbalo.

Cuando creo que voy a tocar el suelo, Grey me agarra. Nuestras caras quedan a centímetros. Miro sus labios y trago fuertemente.

-Bella.-Escucho la voz de Paul al otro lado del lugar.

Me separo de a Grey y giro el rostro hacia Paul, por suerte viene solo.

-Es un placer verte aquí. Pensé que ya no trabajarías aquí..-Dice y me da un abrazo.

-Hola Paul,¿viniste por el cumpleaños de tu primo?-Digital refiriéndome a Mike.

-Si, tuve que viajar desde Nueva York hasta aquí.-Yo asiento y Paul mira a mi acompañante con una ceja alzada.

-Señor Grey, le quiero presentar al señor Paul Clayton.-Le digo y Paul abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Es usted Christian Grey? ¿De Grey Holdings Enterprises INC?-Parece ser que todo el mundo conoce muy bien a Christian Grey.

-Así es, un gusto conocerlo señor Clayton.-le estira la mano y Paul la toma.

-El gusto es mío señor Grey.-el apretón en mas fuerte de lo necesario y Paul lo suelta sobándose la mano sutilmente.-¿Necesita ayuda en algo?-Pregunta.

-Isabella me esta ayudando muy bien, gracias Señor Clayton.-Dice y toma mi mano, me pongo tensa.

Paul no nota eso.

-En dicho caso, compromiso.-Sale de nuestra vista.

Suelto rápido la mano de Grey, él siente rápidamente mi rechazo.

-¿Algo más?-Preguntó y le doy la cinta, nuestros dedos vuelven a rozarse.

Él me mira directamente a los ojos, veo frialdad, orgullo, arrogancia y son realmente intimidantes. Pero noto algo mas en ellos, tristeza, nostalgia, amor y daño, mucho daño.

-Soga.-Yo asiento y empiezo a caminar hacia el corredor 15. El vuelve a estar detrás de mi.

-tenemos de fibra natural, artificial, dura, delgada...

-De fibra natural.-Me interrumpe antes que pueda continuar. Abro la boca para decir algo mas pero el vuelve a interrumpirme.-Dos metros.

Mido los metros y los corto con maestría, que he adquirido como los años.

-¿asistió a los boysquate cuando era niña?-Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío.-No se porque le trato de explicar las cosas. Ante todo esto ¿donde deje la canasta?

-Yo la traigo-Dice a Grey al ver como intento buscar una respuesta clara, no se como carajos llego a sus manos.-La dejaste en los estantes cuando subiste por la cinta.-Asiento.-¿Si las actividades en grupo no son lo tuyo ¿Que lo es?

-Los libros, un gusto que desarrolle por culpa de Ana.-El asiente complacido por mi respuesta, le doy la soga, el la mete en la canasta.-¿Me permite?-Le pregunto y el me tiende la canasta.

Yo la tomo.

-¿Que mas podría comprar aquí?-Me pregunta y yo miro sus pantalones, me muerdo mi labio.

-Un overol.-Digo sin pensarlo.-Para no maltratar sus pantalones

Él levanta una ceja divertido.

-Siempre me los puedo quitar.-Yo me pongo de los mil colores, imaginar a Christian Grey sin pantalones afecta a cualquier persona en la fas de la tierra, muerdo mi labio y bajo la mirada avergonzada,-Me llevare el overol

Ambos vamos a la sección d overoles y el escoge la talla, lo bromo y vamos al mostrador.

-¿Como va el artículo?-Me pregunta y yo giro a verlo.

-Yo no lo escribo, pero lo he leído. Es estupendo.-Me vuelvo para seguir mi camino, recuerdo a Kate decir que le gustaría una foto de el recientemente.-¿Señor Grey?

-Dime Isabella.-Dice cuando hemos llegado al mostrador, ya estoy delante de Grey.

-¿Usted accedería a hacer una sesión de fotos? Es para el artículo.-Preguntó con miedo a su respuesta, él me mira divertido.

Me muerdo el labio.

-Por supuesto, te doy mi tarjeta.-De su billetera saca una tarjeta, me la da y veo que aparece su nombre, correo y número celular.-Y por favor, dime Christian. Llámame cuando tengas al fotógrafo, yo abriré un espacio en mi agenda y tomaremos las fotos en el hotel en donde me estoy quedando.

-Gracia, señor Grey.-Él me mira sorprendido por que no lo he llamado por su nombre. Paso los artículos rápidamente.

-¿Ya escogió empresa en donde iniciar sus prácticas para la universidad?-Yo asiento.

-Empezare a trabajar en la empresa de Cullen Courp, como secretaria de Edward Cullen, por lo que las haré ahí. Tengo un año adelantado en la universidad, por los que empezare con los de segundo en administración de empresas y literatura.

-Espero que tenga mente abierta para que se decida mejor por mi empresa.-Eso suena a chantaje por lo que me muerdo el labio.

-Son 24 dólares. ¿En efectivo o tarjeta?-Es habitual en mi preguntar eso, el me tiende su tarjeta y yo la paso por la maquina que tenemos, sale el típico papelito y se lo doy para que lo firme, nuestros dedos se vuelven a rozar cuando me entrega la pluma, yo le entrego sus compras y su tarjeta.

-Isabella, espero recibir esa llamada pronto.-Yo asiento y él me sonríe. Gira sobre sus talones y cuando a dado dos pasos se regresa.-otra cosa Isabella, me alegra que la señorita Kavanagh se haya enfermado para que usted me fuera hacer la entrevista.

No me da tiempo de decir nada, él ya se ha dado la vuelva. Antes de que salga Ana aparece en la entrada y sus miradas se cruzan, la mirada de ella es de asombro y de él arrogancia ambos me voltean a ver.

-Te imaginas, Christian Grey estuvo aquí.-Dice Paul a un cliente habitual, yo no les he quitado la mirada de encima a Ana y a Grey.

Ellos dos intercambian unas cuantas palabras y cada uno sigue su camino como si nada.

Ella corre hacia mi.

-¿Que hacia Grey aquí?¿que te dio? -Por alguna extraña razón no siento la necesidad de decirle nada de lo que me dijo Grey ni nada de la tarjeta.

. &€&& & &

chicas lamento la tardanza, tratare de subir capítulo cado dos o tres semanS. Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció el capítulo.

No tengo computadora, por la je hace que me tarde en escribir los capí muchas gracias a aquellas que agregaron a favoritos.


End file.
